


The Queens Orders

by VioletEyedPrincess



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEyedPrincess/pseuds/VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly three years have passed since Alice left Underland. Queen Mirana noticed the state of her closest friend, Tarrant, has been spiraling down since Alice left. What happen's when she tires of this and orders him to bring her back? Alice/Hatter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queens Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is mine save for the plot and situations. I am not making any money off of this in anyway.
> 
> Warnings: Um…Alice gets threatened by Lowell…I switch from Hatter to Tarrant so be warned. Also, hints of sexual intercourse though for once there is no sex scene in this story.
> 
> Pairing: Hatter/Alice
> 
> -Thoughts-

Mirana of Marmoreal sighed gently as she softly closed the door behind her. Her thoughts were troubled as of late, which wasn't necessarily unusual, but this time they didn't revolve around the kingdom as a whole, but instead they were on one of her closest friends and his current state of mind and emotion. Her dark eyes flicked back towards the door as she lightly bit her red/black lips in worry. She knew what was causing her friend so much pain, as it caused everyone some pain still.

The friend in question was Tarrant Hightopp, her closest friend and her personal hatter. Normally he was happy, cheerful and was always rambling about anything and everything, but two years ago, he stopped. Now, his normally acid green eyes were a dark moss green and often turned to a bright amber color as his darker side came into play. She knew that her champion, Alice Kingsleigh was the cause of this prolonged state.

Two years ago, Alice had arrived in Underland once again and had defeated the Jabberwocky. Mirana had given Alice the choice to stay, she would have a place with friends and she would be respected here in Underland. Not to mention, Mirana knew that Tarrant had deep feelings for the young woman, she had seen it when he and Alice had spoken just minutes before Alice had drank the Jabberwocky's blood and disappeared back to her home in the Abovelands. Tarrant had tried to be cheerful, he had celebrated with kingdom, but all of his attempts were half-hearted, everyone could tell.

Mirana frowned and shook her head; she couldn't allow this behavior to continue any longer. She swept gracefully down the long hall and down a flight of stairs to one of her private rooms. Her white dress swirled around her as she quickly turned and locked the door before she turned and faced her work station. This room was where she made her potions and her paints. No one was allowed in this room for there were books here that were far too deadly should they ever fall into the wrong hands.

"Now, to find a potion to allow him freedom to search."She muttered, her voice hushed as she walked over to a bookshelf which took up an entire wall.

Hours of searching followed, in which she skimmed through countless books, all the while muttering softly under her breath. Her white hair was slightly disheveled for once, her bottom lip had slight imprints of her teeth from the many times she bit it during her search. A sound of surprise and happiness escaped her lips as soon as she found what she was looking for, her eyes dancing brightly as she carried the small book to her work table and set it down.

"Perfect."Mirana said, smiling as she set to work.

-xxxxxxxx-

Tarrant hardly even blinked when someone knocked on the door, he just continued to stare blankly out the large window of his workroom/bed chambers. However, he did start when a delicate hand gripped his chin in a strong grip and force him to turn his head to face who dropped into his room. He frowned and blinked as he looked into the dark irises of the Queen.

"Tarrant, I cannot allow you to continue like this."She said, her clear and firm voice penetrating through the thick fog that had filled his mind for a while now.

He frowned, his mind instantly trying to figure out why she would be able to break through his foggy mind now. Since…since she had left, he had been nothing of his normal self. No riddles flew through his mind, no random thoughts or any thought of tea or hatting filled his thoughts like they normally did. The voices in his mind were silent, something of which he would normally be thankful for, but it had only made him feel more alone.

"What do you mean your Majesty?"He asked, tilting his head to the side as Mirana rolled her eyes.

"I will not allow you to sit here and wallow in sadness."Mirana said, grabbing one of Tarrant's bandaged hands and pulling him to his feet, surprising the man with her strength.

"I'm sorry your Majesty…it's just I have no desire to make you a hat."He said, his voice filled sorrow which made Mirana's heart hurt for him.

"I do not wish for a hat, not right now. I know why you are like this Tarrant. Everyone does and we're all worried."Mirana said, her voice gentle as she pulled him over to his bed where she sat a bag and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a few changes of clothing.

Tarrant frowned, and for a moment he panicked. Was she sending him away because of his mood? Had he broken a law without knowing it and was banished? He wouldn't be able to handle it if he was made to leave Underland! This was his home!

"Please don't banish me! I-I'm sorry!"He said, his voice panicked as his eyes changed from moss green to bright orange in panic.

"Tarrant…Tarrant, I'm not banishing you. You are my closest friend and my most loyal."Mirana said, smiling gently as she placed the clothing into his bag.

"What?"He asked, his voice showing his confusion as Mirana smiled and grabbed his hand, placing a small vial filled with a deep blue liquid.

"I have found a way for you to go to her Tarrant. I know she has not forgotten about you. Now, go and find her, bring her home."Mirana said, smiling as Tarrant's eyes filled with hope.

"But…if she wants to stay?"Tarrant asked, uncertainty in his eyes as Mirana chuckled.

"If you tell her why she should come home, she will."Mirana said, laughing softly as Tarrant picked her up and swung her around in glee.

"Thank you! When I return with Alice I will make you a hat that will surpass anything I have ever made before!"He cried, setting Mirana down and grabbing his bag.

Mirana laughed as Tarrant ran towards the door before skidding to a halt and turning around. He hurried back to the bed and grabbed the bag she packed for him before kissing her hand and running from the room again. She shook her head fondly, pleased that his eyes had returned to their normal acid green in happiness. Her eyes turned towards the desk where he used to sit and she walked over, tilting her head to the side as she saw papers filled with jumbled words and rough sketches of Alice and others of different hats, though none were finished.

"You really do love her."She said, smiling softly before walking out of the room and turning off the light before closing the door.

Mirana walked quickly to the balcony and slightly crouched, peering through her telescope and watching as Tarrant ran through the courtyard and disappeared through the trees. She had a feeling that he was going to go to the windmill where he had first seen Alice before drinking the potion which would take him to her.

"Why was he running? Is something wrong?"Bayard asked, his voice making Mirana turn around and look down at the Bloodhound.

"Nothing is wrong Bayard; he is simply rushing to go find a lost friend of ours."She said, smiling as she knelt on the ground and rubbed his head.

"So, he is going to find Alice. Hopefully she'll be able to bring him back."Bayard said, closing his eyes as Mirana nodded her head in agreement.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"What do you mean you're leaving?"Mallymkun asked, her eyes wide as she looked at Tarrant as he ducked a saucer thrown by Thackery Earwicket who simply erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I am finally going to go bring her back. I'll show her all of the hats I will be making once she returns."Tarrant said, glee in his voice and eyes as Mally looked at him.

"But Hatter, your place is here, in Underland. Who knows what will happen if you go up there."Mally said, sadness in her voice as Hatter shook his head.

"Oh but I must Mally. I've been stuck thinking about A words all the way over here."He said, blinking as another one popped into his mind.

-Assurance…that's a nice one.-He thought before shaking his head and looking at his friend.

"I'll come with you then."Mally said, standing up and striding over to him.

"Sorry Mally, but I want to do this on my own."He said, stepping back even though she turned hurt eyes on him.

"I see…you'd better return to us Hatter. We haven't had a good tea since you've been away."Mally said, frowning as Tarrant nodded his head.

Tarrant sighed softly and sealed himself, knowing that it might be a while before he could come back since he would need to find Alice first before he could bring her back. He uncorked the vial and drank half of the potion before quickly corking it and putting it into one of the many pockets of his coat. He blinked and looked around with surprise and alarm as the world around him faded to grey. His eyes narrowed as he saw a small light before it got bigger and brighter. He raised his free hand, covering his eyes before he hit something hard which knocked the breath out of him.

Tarrant opened his eyes and blinked, instantly knowing that it had worked. He frowned as he looked around the forest he was in, wondering where he was and where he should start looking for Alice. He instantly noticed how much duller this world seemed compared to Underland and shook his head, wondering how Alice could want to come back here. He sighed and walked over to the tree, taking note of the hole which was at the base of the tree.

The sound of distant music reached his ears, making him look over the tops of trees. He craned his neck, easily able to judge that he was on a hill of some sort which was why he was able to see over the tree tops. Would Alice be where the music was or would there be people who would know her there? Did he come out of a different hole than she had gone through to get to Underland? What if she didn't remember him or what if she didn't want to leave?

-Abandoned-

He shook his head in annoyance, knowing that Alice would never abandon him. She hadn't abandoned him when he had been working for Blood Big Head, nor had she abandoned him or the others when it came time to slay the Jabberwocky. Tarrant nodded his head, determination in his mind as he hurried towards the sound of the music. Hopefully, Alice would be there and she would remember him and would come back to him.

Minutes passed and Tarrant was slowly getting angry, his eyes turning to deep amber as his frustration grew. He had been walking through the forest for minutes trying to follow the music and he knew he was going the right way because it was getting louder. Now that he thought about it, it was a rather dull song. There were no upbeat notes, nothing that made him wish to simply stop and take a moment to dance. Once more, he wondered why Alice had returned to this world.

"Odd…this is a maze…"He muttered, blinking when the trees gave way to trimmed high hedges and bushes of white roses appeared on either side of him.

He shivered, instantly thinking of the Red Queens garden before Alice had been forced to paint the roses red when she was much, much younger. A pair of voices made him pause, his eyes widening and his heart speeding up when he realized who one of the speakers was.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Lowell, I told you before, you should be happy that you're with my sister. She's a good woman. I expressed this nearly three years ago."Alice Kingsleigh said, scowling as the man before her frowned.

"What are you going to do about it Alice? You wouldn't want to upset Margaret, would you? I told you the same thing back them as well."He said, smirking as her brown eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Be glad that I value my sister's happiness above all else save for my mother."Alice said, her tone harsh as Lowell raised an eyebrow.

A sharp gasp escaped her throat as she was suddenly pushed against one of the hedges, Lowell's arms caging her in and blocking any route of escape. She looked up at the tall man, her eyes flashing with worry, fear and anger as he sneered at her.

"You will keep your pretty little mouth shut about this Alice. It could be very bad for you and your family. After all, your sister is with child and it wouldn't do if she were to find herself without a husband because her younger sister got in the way of her happy marriage, now would it?"He asked, his voice deadly as Alice swallowed thickly.

"Ye'd be wise to let her go lad."A gruff voice snarled, the sound making Lowell's head to turn as Alice's heart stopped.

She knew that voice, after all it belonged to the only man she had ever loved. Her eyes closed as she allowed the thick accent to wash over her again. Nearly three years since she last saw or heard his voice, three long, hard, lonely years. Her eyes snapped open as Lowell moved away from her, and they swung over to the owner of the voice.

-Hatter!-Her mind screamed, her body aching to run over to him and fall into his arms.

However, Alice held herself still. Hatter's eyes were deep amber, a sign of his anger and madness. His hair was the same bright orange, a startling contrast to the seemingly dull colors around him. His suit was still tattered and patched, his fingers bandaged and his top hat singed from so many years ago when he lost his home and his clan.

"Who are you?"Lowell asked, his voice bringing Alice out of her thoughts and back to reality.

Hatter didn't respond, instead he took a step forward, his stance and body radiating his anger. Lowell noticed and instantly took a step back, feeling threatened by the strange looking man in front of him. The bright eyes bore into him and made him shudder with fear. No one had such bright eyes, nor such pale skin.

"Hatter."Alice called, making Lowell look at her with surprise as he had momentarily forgotten about his sister-in-law.

Hatter blinked, his eyes turning from amber to bright green as he turned his head and looked at her. Lowell took that moment to hurry away from the pair, not wanting to be around for whatever strange actions would happen. Alice smiled as Hatter looked at her with happiness, hope and something else, something that made heat rise to her cheeks.

"You remember me…You really remember me!"Hatter said, his voice becoming rushed as he dropped the bag in his hand.

"Of course I remember you. How could I ever forget you, Hatter?"Alice asked, her eyes swimming with tears as Hatter walked over to her and lightly touched her cheek.

"I am very hard to forget, aren't I? After all, who else in Underland makes hats, or makes tea like I do? Or comes up with different words centering around one letter, or who…"

"Hatter!"Alice said, laughing as he blushed and looked down.

"I'm okay."He squeaked, though he blinked in surprise when he found himself with an armful of Alice.

"Oh, I've missed you so much."She said, burying her face against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close.

"I've missed you too."Hatter muttered, closing his eyes to savor the moment.

Alice wanted to stay in his arms forever and forget about the time she had spent away from him and Underland. Yes, she had chosen to leave because she did honestly have things she needed to do. She had to check on her sister and her mother before worrying about her father's company. She had spent two years in China making sure that the company made a deal to trade with the rich country. However, when she came back a few months ago, her mother had been pressing her to find a nice man and settle down. She had refused for her mind and heart were focused on only one man, a crazed but wonderful man.

She breathed deeply, taking in the scent of tea, different herbs, fabric and something which was purely Hatter. However, she slowly pulled away and looked up at Hatter, tilting her head to the side when she saw his eye's change, one electric green and the other bright gold.

"Why are you here Hatter? How did you even get here?"Alice asked, trying to keep her voice steady as want raced through her because of the heated look he was giving her.

"I'm here because the Queen sent me. I've missed you Alice, I want to take you home with me."

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"What?"Alice asked, shock in her voice that Mirana ordered Hatter to bring her back.

"Yes, she wants me to bring you back to Underland. She thinks that it will be the solution to my more recent…state of mind."Hatter said, seeming to hesitate slightly though Alice frowned.

"What do you mean, Hatter? I thought you would be hatting for Queen Mirana again now that she's back in power."Alice said, raising an eyebrow as Hatter seemed to blush.

"I-I haven't been myself since you left Alice…It scares me. The voices in my head, normally I suffer from them speaking too much. But when you left…they left with you. It scared me Alice. I couldn't think of anything!"Hatter said, his voice getting faster and faster as Alice looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hatter!"She said, making him look at her with wide eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me?"Alice asked, a spark of hope entering her heart.

She had admitted to herself when she was ready to leave Underland that she was in love with Hatter. But, she had been right in saying that she had needed to do things before she could stay. She had planned on coming back sooner, but more and more things kept rising that she needed to focus on. When she had returned, her mother had instantly started trying to pair her up with every available man around who had money. However, if there was a chance that Hatter felt something for her…

"I've been thinking of words that start with the letter 'L' since I've come here."Hatter said, smiling as Alice chuckled and looked at him.

"Oh?"She asked, smoothing her hands over the pale blue and white dress she was wearing.

"Yes, and only one word stands out to me. Would you like to know the word?"Hatter asked, summoning up his courage and stepping forward so he was closer to Alice.

Alice sucked in a deep breath when she saw how close he was. Not only that, but she looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes were slowly turning deep amber tinged with light red. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Y-Yes."She stammered, swallowing thickly as Hatter placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"Love."He whispered, bending his head so his lips were inches away from her's.

"Love?"She asked, her voice just as soft as Hatter grinned.

"Yes, I love you."Hatter said, finally leaning down fully and kissing Alice.

Alice shivered and her legs nearly gave out from underneath her. However, Hatter seemed to notice this and pulled her closer. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands running through his wild hair and nearly knocking his hat off. Hatter pulled away and laughed as Alice looked at him with dazed eyes. She gasped as he lifted her and spun her around a few times, her feet off the ground as she laughed. She looked down at him, her hands on his shoulders before he lowered her back to the ground.

"You'll come back with me?"Hatter asked, his eyes bright as he looked down at her.

"Hatter…I have to do a few things…"Alice said, watching as his eyes instantly started to become dull and washed out.

"Then you'll stay…"He whispered, closing his eyes painfully.

"No! I will come with you, but I cannot leave right this moment. I need to tell something to Lord Ascot and I would like my mother to meet you. I would like to tell her about Underland, if that's alright."Alice said, watching as Hatter instantly perked up and nodded his head.

"But…before any of that. I never properly learned your name. I know your last name is Hightopp."She said, raising an eyebrow as Hatter giggled madly.

"Tarrant. My first name is Tarrant though I don't mind you calling me Hatter."He said, his eyes bright and filled with mirth and the madness she fell in love with.

Alice giggled softly and leaned up, kissing his cheek before slipping away from him. She told him to wait there, that she would be back in a few minutes. He watched her walk away with worried and fearful eyes. What if she wasn't able to come back? What if someone took her away or wouldn't allow her to leave? He shook his head again and shuffled to the side, peering out at the large group of people. He frowned, noticing that none of them had proper hats, nothing colorful or daring like in Underland.

Tarrant shook his head and looked for Alice, smiling when he spotted her near the back of the group talking to a man in a white suit. He tilted his head when he saw surprise, sadness and interest flash through the man's face, making him wonder what Alice had said to him. His eyes tracked her as she walked over to a stately woman with dark blond hair and bright brown eyes. He saw the shock in the woman's face before her eyes lifted towards his location in the maze. He instantly ducked back behind the hedges and waited, hoping that they wouldn't have to stay too much longer here.

He didn't have to wait long, for soon Alice reappeared with the woman following beside her. The woman's eyes widened when she looked at him, making him stand up straighter. He could tell from the way the others were dressed that the people here didn't look like he did nor had they seen someone like him before.

"Mother, this is Tarrant Hightopp. The man I'm in love with."Alice said, smiling as she moved so she was standing next to Tarrant.

"Well…he certainly is…interesting…"Helen Kingsleigh said, swallowing thickly as Tarrant bowed.

"Mother, I would like to leave with Tarrant. I've been away from him for too long and he needs to leave today."Alice said, hoping that her mother would understand.

"Alice! You just got back!"Helen said, her eyes widening with shock and sadness.

"Mother, please. He makes me happy, and the place where I will be going…well I'll fit in more there than I do here."Alice said, smiling gently as Tarrant grabbed her hand.

"Where will you two live?"Helen said, tilting her head to the side slightly as Alice and Tarrant looked at each before Tarrant nodded his head.

"Please hear me out mother. I am not lying to you nor would I lever lie to you."Alice started, Helen nodding her head as she focused on her daughter.

-xxxxxxxx-

Alice was amazed honestly, as she and Tarrant hurried through the maze and towards the rabbit hole. It had taken her and Tarrant nearly an hour to explain Underland, and while her mother had been in shock and disbelief at first, Tarrant had been able to help prove it to her. Now, with her mother's blessings, they were on their way back to Underland. They had promised her mother that they would visit when they could and if she were to ever happen across a rabbit hole and had a message, to leave the message by the rabbit hole and she would get it.

She looked up at Tarrant and laughed when she saw his eyes were wild with delight and happiness. He blinked and looked down at her, grinning madly when he saw that she was laughing. He led her out of the maze and through the forest towards the hill, eager to have her back home with him. Alice giggled again and slowed down as they neared the hill, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered having to walk away when she didn't want to.

"Mirana will want to see you as soon as we get there. Hopefully we'll land in the courtyard."Tarrant said, Alice nodding her head.

She watched as he pulled her over to the tree before stopping. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial, making her tilt her head to the side in wonder. Tarrant puzzled over how he was supposed to get both of them back to Underland since he didn't really want to have to wait for her to go through the rabbit hole. He blinked as an idea formed in his head, though said idea also made his eyes darken in hunger. He uncorked the vial and drained the last of the potion, though he held the potion in his mouth before he turned and pulled Alice close. She gasped as he kissed her passionately, though her eyebrows furrowed with wonder as he pushed some of the potion into her mouth as well.

A sudden spinning motion made her cling to Tarrant even though he didn't break the kiss. When the spinning stopped, he pulled away and she looked around with wide eyes. They were indeed, in the courtyard of the castle, and her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her time spent here. It had been too short for her liking, but she had needed to leave soon back then. A loud barking made both of them turn and Alice's eyes widened as she dropped to her knees, her arms spreading open as Bayard ran towards her.

"You came back."He said, closing his eyes as Alice hugged him.

"Yes, I couldn't stay away any longer."Alice said, smiling as she rubbed his head before standing up.

She watched with slightly surprised eyes as Queen Mirana ran towards her, happiness on her face. She had never seen the Queen run before, so to see it happening now…well it was a major shock. Alice laughed as Mirana pulled her close into a tight embrace, smiling as she hugged the Queen back, her tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Alice!"

Mirana stepped back, a slight red tint to her cheeks for her actions before Alice laughed as Tweedledee and Tweedledum hurried over and hugged her. She smiled and looked over at Tarrant, watching as he conversed with Mally who had shown up.

"It's good to have you back, my champion."Mirana said, smiling as the boys stepped back and Alice nodded her head.

"It's good to be back. I don't plan on leaving this time unless it's a simple visit to see my mother."Alice said, everyone relaxing and smiling at her.

"Come, you and Tarrant must be tired and tomorrow, we'll celebrate the welcoming home of you Alice, our champion."Mirana said, smiling as she led the way into the castle.

Alice smiled and looked at Tarrant, relaxing as he walked over and grabbed her hand. He beamed down at her before walking with her to the castle. The others were telling Alice about all that she had missed, and she listened with rapt attention and asked questions when she felt the need.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

It was late that night when Alice and Tarrant finally had a moment alone. Both of them had been swept away by different jobs, something which Mirana wasn't happy with since she knew they had just gotten together, but it couldn't be helped. Alice sighed as she leaned against the door to her and Tarrant's room, closing her eyes as she relaxed. It did feel good to be back in Underland, she belonged here more than she had ever belonged in her home.

"You're not wearing that to bed, are you?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at Tarrant, raising an eyebrow when she saw that he was staring at her intently.

"No, Mirana had me fitted for many outfits so I wouldn't have to worry. She had some of them delivered here so I can change right away."Alice said, flushing when she saw the sudden heat and hunger in Tarrant's eyes.

"Shall we retire lass?"He asked, a shiver going up her spin at his sudden change.

She didn't speak as he stalked towards her, nor did she fight when he pulled her close and allowed his hands to run up her back. A soft whimper escaped her lips though, as his skilled fingers found the ties on her dress and started unlacing them. She didn't want to fight this, in fact, she wanted this just as much as Tarrant did. Too long they spent away from each other, pinning and wishing for a chance to see each other and express their devotion.

"Tarrant…"She whispered, feeling his hands stop at her back as she looked up at him.

"I've been thinking of words that start with the letter 'T'."She said, smiling as his eyes cleared and confusion entered them.

"Oh?"He asked, his hands moving to her hips.

"Yes, one comes to mind."She said, running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, undoing the buttons of his jacket.

"And what would that be?"He asked, his eyes shifting as she finally pushed the jacket off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor.

"Together. We're finally together."She whispered, closing his eyes as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss and stole her breath away.

And to think, all it took to bring them together and to bring Alice back were the orders of a knowing, caring and wonderfully insightful Queen.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


End file.
